


Our Happy Ending

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Firebird, One-Shot, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: A Captain Swan One-Shot, which is set in 5x20 Firebird.





	

**Emma's POV**

"You did your best for Hook." I heard my father say. I was crying. My heart breaking more and more every second. I didn't manage to find a way to save Killian. He has to stay down here. I lost him already. I'll never see him again. I failed.

"I don't know. Did I?" I cried even more. My dad didn't say anything. He just turned around and vanished through the portal. He was holding my hand just seconds ago, but now he was probably in Storybrooke since no one holds my hand anymore.

I turned around too to leave through the portal. But when I actually planned to go through the portal I looked behind me one last time and broke down crying.

I had no power anymore. I couldn't make it through the portal, I think. So I just stayed on the ground until it closed. And even after that, I didn't stand up. It took some time.

I thought about my life. It's ironic. I'm the Savior, but I can't even manage to save myself. I couldn't keep my happy ending alive. I lost Killian.

Then I jumped up. That was when I realized I was still in the underworld with no way back to Storybrooke. I need to find my pirate before he moves on like I told him too. We can be together again.

I ran through the town. First I looked at Granny's. Maybe he was hungry, but there was no trace of him. I continued running to my house this time, but he also wasn't there.

Then I figured that maybe he never even left the library. So I went there.

When I arrived he was just coming out of the elevator. His mouth fell open when he saw me. He still had tears in his eyes and I'm pretty sure I'm still crying too.

"Swan?" his voice broke while saying this. I smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "You're supposed to be in Storybrooke. What happened?" he sounded worried now and that broke my heart. I hate seeing him upset.

"I couldn't make it. The portal was already closed when I got there." I lied. He doesn't have to know that I was just too stubborn to take the portal. He would be mad because he wants me to live in Storybrooke. With him.

"That's all my fault. I should've hurried a bit more. I'm so sorry, Swan." normally it's me who's feeling guilty. Funny how much alike we are.

"Don't be. It's okay. It's not your fault." I said smiling at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" I shook my head. "You didn't miss the portal home. Did you? You just didn't take it." Why does he have to be so perceptive? I can't lie to him now. Can I?

"No. I didn't. I couldn't." Tears streamed down my face again. "Remember when I said I can't lose you? Well...it's true. I don't want to live without you. Ever. It hurts too much. The few weeks after I killed you were already tortured."

He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"But what about your family, Swan? When you're stuck down here with me, you won't be able to see them. Ever."

"I don't care. All I need is you. I love you and I don't ever want to live without you again. There would be no joy in my life. We just found out that we're true love...I can't just lose you seconds after that. Also, Storybrooke isn't my home...it never was."

He seemed surprised. "Where's your home then, luv?"

"Don't you know, Killian. It's wherever you are. It's you." He kissed me then. A single tear fell down my face because I realized when we're both dead, no can separate us by death. We won't have to be without each other ever again. I'll have my happy ending with my devilishly handsome pirate.

"I know when you're quoting something, Swan. And this time I even know what it is," he smirked at me. I laughed remembering that day. It was like reliving it. He gave me his brothers ring that day and for a moment I thought he was going to propose then. But he didn't and when I realized that I was kinda sad and disappointed.

"Do you? That's new." now it was my time to smirk. It just made him kiss me again. This time it was much more passionate than the last kiss.

"Okay okay. Enough distractions." I said and he looked really sad and teasing. I gave him a short peck on the lips and continued speaking. "We must find a way to kill me now so that we can leave this place and move on to a better one."

"Are you sure about that, luv? Maybe we should just find a portal, so you can go to Storybrooke."

"That would be complicated. Also, you can't leave the underworld. It's better if we just move on. At least there we can be together. That's all that matters. Isn't it?" he smiled at me.

"Aye, Luv." He looked down. "So how do we kill you?"

"Maybe crushing my heart or something. You could do it. I trust you."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I still am." I ripped my heart out of my chest and gave it to Killian.

"Okay, luv. I wish I could say this will be pain-free, but I can't. It'll hurt as he'll. I'm already sorry." I nodded and he kissed me one last time before actually crushing my heart. When I started to fall down to the floor and scream in pain, I could see him hesitate, but I gave him an encouraging look and he finished the job.

...

I felt someone stroking my hair. "Luv, please wake up. It's been too long. You worry me. A lot. Please. Please."

It was Killian. Now I also remembered what happened. He killed me and I was probably unconscious for a while.

I opened my eyes and they locked instantly with the shining blue eyes of my pirate. They lit up in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody hell. You scared me, luv. You were out for hours. I was so afraid."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him. He deepened the kiss instantly and I rolled on top of him. We continued kissing for several minutes or maybe hours. I have no idea. I totally lost track of time.

When we pulled away I was out of breath. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you."

"I love you too."

This is the beginning of our happy ending, I think. Or it actually started when we met. I think happy endings are more like beginnings anyway since when it would be the end, it wouldn't be quite so happy.


End file.
